A Few Changes
by pencilkase
Summary: Amy and Dan have changed. They are not snobby just having some fun. How will Ian and Natalie cope with their growing feelings for Amy and Dan. How will Amy and Dan cope with their growing feelings or Ian and Natalie
1. Chapter 1

A Few Changes

A/N: Hey guys I know I should finish Life As A Vampire first but I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now so wish me luck!

Disclaimer: I, as well as the 1000 or so people posting on the 39 Clues Archive, DO NOT own The 39 Clues.

Chapter 1

Amy P.O.V

I was lounging by one of the 3 pools at Graces Mansion. After Dan and I won the Clue Hunt 3 years ago we rebuilt Graces Mansion with a few modifications thanks to Dan. We were hosting a Cahill Branch Meeting so all the kids of the families involved in the hunt were coming to our mansion.

So I was sitting there in my designer brand bikini that showed my new curves and breasts when Jacob, one of the staff working for us came up to me and said "Mr Kabra has asked if he could go for a swim?", I sighed. Time to put my plan into action. The plan was to show him what he was missing even if I didn't currently have a boyfriend…Dan approved of course. "Very well, thank you for telling me and if you could you please get us afternoon tea?" I asked with a smile. He simply nodded and left, leaving me alone with the cobra.

Through my designer glasses I saw that his eyes were roaming. "Like what you see?" He just put on his signature Kabra smirk and said "Maybe."

I stood up and walked right up to him so my lips were next to his ear and whispered, "Anyway my name is Amy Cahill, pleasure to see you again, Ian," I let his name roll off my tongue. And I walked away with a smirk that would make Natalie proud.

Dan P.O.V

I was in the living room trying to think of ways to perfect Amys plan, I couldn't think of anything for once but I did decide to do the same thing to Natalie. Now that I'm 14 I had grown and not just taller. I had gotten some muscle but not so much that it looked gross.

At that moment lo and behold Natalie herself walked in. I didn't want to admit it but Natalie had grown too. My jaw literally dropped. She was beautiful. But it wasn't just the hormones talking. That was my feelings and emotions and the afterthought: _oh crap._

I unconsciously smiled and said "Hey Natalie, you always have to be first huh?" She jumped at first, saw me and just stared at me and then sneered "Do I know you?" "Yes, don't you remember me, I'm Daniel Cahill," I made sure to emphasise the Daniel. I saw her eyes widen and all I wanted to do was comfort her but I kept on thinking:_ The plan. Remember the plan. _

So I smirked and just walked past her to my room. One of the staff will show her where her room and her brothers' room is later.

Thinking about Ian Cobra sent me into 'younger but overprotective brother' mode. I f he lays a hand on her or even look at her in the wrong way without Amy planning it to happen or wanting it I swear to God I will hurt him so bad that the Lucians will be ashamed of him. _Huh, imagine that. The Lucians shunning their future leader. Never would have thought._


	2. Chapter 2

A Few Changes

A/N: Wow, I already have some reviews so I would just like to say thank you. THANK YOU GUYS!

Disclaimer: If I owned the 39 Clues I would have made sure that Ian and Amy started dating ages ago… but they didn't so I don't own the 39 clues. *sigh*

Chapter 2

Ian P.O.V

My first thought : _That was Amy?_ My second thought: _Well let's see who wins this game._

So I put on a smirk and went to find Amy.

(2 hours later)

_Holy crap! I never knew how big this mansion was._ I had been walking around this god damn mansion for 2 hours and I still hadn't found Amy. I saw one of the servants…what was his name, Jacob? Yeah so I asked him to show me where Amys' room was and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion but showed me where it was anyway.

I knocked on Amys door but there was no answer so I just walked in, I mean I am Ian Kabra. I can go where ever I want. I didn't expect to see a grown Amy Cahill, wet and in a towel. What a sight. A very beautiful sight. But what really surprised me was when she saw me. She smiled! SMILED! Then she said "Hi Ian. Did you come looking for me? Sit on the bed while I get dressed." For a second I thought she was going to get dressed in front of me but then I realised that she had a walk in wardrobe. Just like every other rich kid.

I was just about to protest when I decided to sit down and maybe get back at her. So I put on a smirk and just sat there eyeing her. She seemed a little unnerved thanks to me. All I did was smirk and size her up. After maybe 5 minutes of me smirking at her and Amy looking uncomfortable she finally decided to get dressed. She came out in a faded pink revealing singlet and black denim super short shorts. What surprised me was her faded pink and jet black converse high tops.

She walked past me and stopped at the door, turned around, looked at me and asked "you coming?" It wasn't a question. So I followed her all the way to a basketball court. _Wait isn't Daniel meant to be the one playing basketball? _Amy got a basketball from God knows where and got it in the basket from the 3 point line. (A/N: Don't really know anything about basketball… so please bear with me?) I was what you think is amazed times infinity. Seriously… shy, little bookworm Amy having breasts, curves and being able to shoot a basketball?

A/N: Hey guys I don't really know what order the P.O.V's will be in but I'm pretty sure it will be whatever works best. And could you guys please check out my profile I am posting completely original short stories and poems. Thank You!


End file.
